Deleted Dreams: An Anticipated Affair A Swan Queen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: A late morning drive turns into a battle against the elements when a bitter winter storm leaves the Sheriff and the Mayor stranded. And though a bottle of whiskey may warm the blood, it may take a little something extra to get through the bitter cold night. As the storm moves in, these to have no trouble heating things up.


Deleted Dreams: An Anticipated Affair. A Swan Queen Story.

Emma shivered slightly as she tried to hold her coffee with her teeth and unlock the door to the station. The key clicked and she reached up for her coffee, the cup slipped through her glove and fell to the ground. The warm liquid steamed as it melted the thin layer of snow on the sidewalk.  
"Dammit"  
She kicked the coffee from her boots and hurried inside. The bathroom light flickered as she turned it on and hummed slightly in the otherwise silent station house. She could still see her breath as she grabbed a handfull of paper towels and began wiping her pants off. The faucet made an awful sound as she turned the knob and no water came out. She looked up at the thermostat on the hallway wall.  
"What the?"  
The panel was flashing an error message and began beeping as she tried to restart it. She groaned and threw the wad of paper towels into the trash as she made her way to her desk. The drawer squeeked as she opened it and as she dug through the stack of phone books, it almost fell completly out. She caught it with her knee and retrieved the book quickly as she shoved it back in. Sifting through the pages for a repair man she noticed her breath filling the air again and the chill on her nose. Her hands were a little shakey as she reached for the phone and accidently pushed it off the desk.  
"Dammit. What is with today?"  
She muttered to herself quietly and reached down for the phone. She sat it on the receiver and looked back to the listings. As she raised her hand to lift it again, the phone began to ring. She sighed and answered cordially,  
"Sheriff's Station."  
"Sheriff Swan?"  
She recognized the voice on the other end immediate. Her heart and her voice fluttered slightly as she responded,  
"How can I help you Madame Mayor.?"  
"I was wondering if you could meet with me to review a safety matter."  
"Sure, I was just about to go out for coffee, I could come by in a few minutes if you're not busy."  
"That would be just fine Sheriff thank you."  
She hung up the phone and dug in her pocket for her cell. She took down a few of the listings for repair services and grabbed her keys. As she made her way out the door she texted David.

-David, the furnace isn't working at the station,  
I need you to call the repair guy and let him in,  
the Mayor needs to meet with me, I'm not sure  
how long I will be out, but its freezing in there  
and I think the pipes are frozen. Keep me  
posted. Thanks.

Emma shuffled into Grannies and took a seat at the counter. She removed her gloves, rubbed her hands together, and breathed into them. Her nose was grateful for the warm up. Ruby approached her in her usual bubbly form.  
"Back already.?"  
"Well, I dropped the last one on my boots, so, now I just need to warm up the top half. I'll take two to go and a bear-claw."  
"You got it."  
Ruby said with a smile and turned to the kitchen.  
Looking out the window, Emma watched as large snow flakes gently descended to the ground. Winter had been hinting for a few weeks and was now blanketing the sleepy town in a layer of fresh snow. She tried to think warm thoughts as she continued to unfrost her nose. Ruby came back with two coffees in a small carrier and a freshly wrapped bear-claw. She smiled and said,  
"Try to stay warm out there."  
"Thanks, I will."

She made her way down the street toward the squad car. The roads had a light brushing of snow but were still okay to drive. She pulled into city hall and grabbed the coffee's. As she began to get out of the car, Regina walked out of the front door saying,  
"No need sheriff, we're going for ride."  
She slinked back into the drivers seat as Regina climbed in. She smiled nervously and said,  
"Good morning Madame Mayor, coffee?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
She handed her the coffee and started the car.  
"Where are we headed?"  
"There is a problem with one of the flood drains. We are expecting some bad weather in the days to come and it was suppose to be repaired by now but the city maintenance manager is out with the flu. We may need to block off the road for a few days due to ice build up. If thats the case, traffic will need to be redirected all throughout town."  
"Sounds like a mess."  
"It probably will be."  
She said with slight smirk. They quietly sipped their coffee's and made their way to the edge of town.

Emma drove carefully down the hill of this scenic snowy road for a few miles until they reached the flood drain. The wind had picked up strongly and the snow was getting much heavier and turning to ice. She parked the car off to the side of the road and they both got out. She left the engine running so it would stay warm. The air was bitter and they both felt the sting of it on their cheeks. Regina noticed the large layer of ice covering the road. Emma opened the trunk of the car and retreived the sheriff's tape and some cones. She wrapped the tape around a tree and stretched it out across the road. The wind was making this relatively simple task quiet difficult. She trugged into the embankment and wrapped the tape around another sturdy tree. Regina placed the cones in the middle of the road and they both hurried back into the warm car. The doors shut and they both were shivering from the small amount of exposure.  
"Its getting bad out."  
Emma said as she turned the wipers on a higher setting.  
"I'll say, we better get back before the roads are too bad."  
Regina said.  
Emma turned the wheels to the squad car and attempted to turn around but the wheels began to slip as she attempted to drive up the hill. She tried reducing the gear but the wheels just wouldnt grip on the rapidly forming ice.  
"Dammit I think we're stuck"  
Emma said as she continued to shift through gears and turning the steering wheel.  
"We can't get stuck, Its getting really bad out here, we can't be out in this."  
Emma reached for the radio and called to David but got only static. She pulled her phone out and looked down at the screen. It had no service.  
"I don't have any service."  
Regina checked her phone as well.  
"I don't have any either"

Emma turned the radio on and began scanning the channels for a weather report. A faint signal warning came over the air for the entire coast of Maine. A severe winter storm was closing in on them. The wipers couldn't even keep up as everything was now icing over. Regina sighed,  
"What are we going to do?"  
Emma tried to look out the windsheild but it was no use. The wind was shaking the car roughly and the weather report continued to say that it was going to be like this for several hours making any roads impassible. Emma remembered the small cabin a little ways down the road.  
"There's a cabin down the road, if we don't go now we might get iced into the car, and the cabin may have a land line."  
"Well, I guess its our best shot."  
Regina said as she looked at her with confidence. Emma reached into the glove compartment and pulled out her poncho.  
"Put this on, It will keep you dry"  
She said handing it to Regina. She slipped it on and they looked at each other seriously as Emma said,  
"On three?"  
Regina nodded and they jumped out of the car and starting pushing against the unforgiving wind and up the long hill.

Regina found herself quite thankful for the poncho as the cold icy air whipped around them. They ran for about ten minutes before Emma could just barely make out the cabin in the distance. They hurried up the driveway through the accumulating snow and Emma pushed the door open. Regina came in right behind her and they pushed the it closed against the howling wind. They both stood there for a few moments just trying to catch their breath. Emma looked around the dark and cold cabin and noticed the fire wood stacked in the corner.  
"Oh thank God."  
She said as she made her way to the stack and tossed a few over to the fire place. Regina looked for a phone but found a bottle of lamp oil and some matches on a shelf instead. Emma stacked the wood in the fire place as Regina poured some oil on top of the logs. Emma lit the fire and they both hoovered over it for few moments until the excessive shivering subsided.  
"Hell of a day so far huh?"  
Emma said looking to Regina with a humbled look on her face.  
"Yes it is."  
Regina said enthusiastically. Emma looked up to the mantle and noticed a small radio. She reached up and turned it on. The weather report was still barely a signal but she heard it say a signifigant drop in temperature and warned people to not go outside until conditions improved. The storm was expected to last for the next few hours.  
Emma shifted the logs in the fire and took off her wet jacket and gloves and hung it over a chair. Regina removed the poncho and her gloves and noticed Emma was still shivering. She retreived a blanket from the small bed in the corner. She wrapped it around Emma and rubbed her arms up and down. Emma looked at her as her heart skipped a beat and Regina returned the look. They lingered a moment in this stare before Emma looked away shyly and said,  
"Thanks."

Regina smiled and said,  
"Sit by the fire, I'll grab some more logs."  
Emma sat on the ledge by the fire as Regina went for the stack of wood. There was a small shelf above the stack that was currently holding up a lone bottle of Canadian whiskey. Regina grabbed the bottle and a new log and sat down next to Emma. She cracked the bottle open, took a sip, and tilted the bottle toward Emma and said grinning,  
"How about a warm up?"  
Emma smiled back and took a sip. She shuddered slightly as the whiskey went down and coughed a little when handing the bottle back to Regina.  
"Light weight."  
Regina giggled and took a healthy drink. She exhaled deeply and tilted her head back. She sat the bottle down in front of her and stood up and walked to the window. The snow had completley covered the tracks they made just minuets ago. She could barely see a few feet into the blizzard.  
"Well it looks like we will be here awhile."  
"Yeah, we might."  
Emma said as she picked up the bottle and took another sip. The second one went down a little smoother. Regina sat down in a chair and removed her boots. She put her feet up on the ledge close to fire and rubbed them together. She leaned in turning her palms toward the warm flames. Emma felt the blanket on her back heating up and she said,  
"Here."

She knelt and wrapped the blanket around her legs and held it there. Regina felt her fingers brush the inside of her thigh and she felt her heart sink. She looked down at her and as she began to breath a little heavier, Emma looked back at her. Her hand lingered on her thigh and before Regina could think, she slowly lifted her hand and pushed Emma's hair behind her ear and let her palm rest on her cheek. Emma leaned gently into her touch and closed her eyes. Regina stroked her thumb against her slightly cool cheeks. Emma breathed deeply and placed her hand on top of Regina's while the other tightened her grip on her leg. Emma felt her whole body get warmer. She opened her eyes and looked at Regina nervously. She was shaky but not from the cold anymore. Regina starred longingly into her eyes and she faintly bit her lip. Emma stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself like a cape. She sat on Regina's lap and wrapped her arms and the blanket around her. Regina placed her hands on Emma's sides and slowly moved them up. The quiet cabin now echoed with harsh breathing and the small cracking sounds from the fire. Her lips were so close Emma could feel her warm breath on her cold nose. She dropped the blanket to the floor when she let her hands brush over Regina face. She let her fingers entwine deeply in her hair and Emma kissed her timidly. Her nerves we're running wild and her breath was becoming desperate. Regina felt the passion in her perfect lips ripple through her and she responded by slipping her hands under Emma's shirt. Her palms were still a little chilly and Emma gasped slightly. She gigled as Regina's fingertips tickled her sides and she couldn't help but to fall completley into her divine kiss. Regina gripped her tighter and moaned softly as Emma pressed herself firmly into her.

Emma leaned her head back and approved as Regina's lips and teeth sank into her neck. Regina grasped her hip and slipped her other hand inside of Emma's bra. The feeling of her smooth gentle fingers brushing delicately over her breast made Emma cry out softly as her nerves radiated everywhere. She spoke in harsh breaths,  
"Maybe we"  
She stopped to breath and whimpered as Regina slipped her hand around her back and unhooked her bra as her lips still weighed heavily on Emma's increasingly sensitive flesh. She gently pushed her shirt up as Emma tried to speak again,  
"Madame Mayor we shouldn't. It's not"  
Regina's warm mouth incompassed her breast and Emma cried out desperatley as her fingertips dug into Regina's soft hair. Emma felt her blood turning into jet fuel as her abdomen seized harder into Regina's. Her dreams had been haunted by this feeling and now here she was, letting her most desperate desires unfold into Regina's undeniable touch. She no longer cared if the relationship was inappropriate. So what if the people would talk? After all, it was something to talk about and a secret torrid affair all wrapped into one. She suddenly became more excited at the very thought of the scandal. She had craved this moment for far too long. The feeling of her lips scorching, her teeth gently scraping, her beautiful soft skin filling every inch of her in a blanket of passion. It was all she had ever wanted since she had layed eyes on her. Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks pulling her in for a sultry kiss and she began to unbutton her shirt as she wrestled against Regina's firm kiss. She pushed her hands up to her shoulders as Regina began to unbuckle her jeans. Emma stood to her feet and lifted her own shirt and bra over her head. Regina grabbed her hips and kissed her torso all the way up to her neck as she stood up too. Emma slipped off Regina's shirt as their lips crashed into one another. Emma pulled Regina toward the bed and attempted to kick off her boots. She reached underneath of Regina's undershirt and unhooked her bra. Their mouths remained fused and wanting during this awkward tango. Regina leaned Emma onto the bed and ran her hands firmly down her thighs. She pulled off her boots and reached for the waist of her jeans. She pulled her jeans and underware off and lifted her own shirt and bra over her head. She tossed them aside and climbed on top of Emma. They both shook nervously as their bare flesh pressed against one anothers. Regina placed her hand behind Emma's head and laid her gently on the pillow. She ran her fingers down Emma's cheek and pressed into her. Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek and smiled as she pulled her closer until her ear was pressed against her lips. Emma wrapped her legs around her and kissed her ear gently as she whispered,  
"Make love to me Regina."

Regina kissed her softly and smiled as she felt Emma's enchanting hands travel down her back and push at her pants. She felt her finger tips close to the burning pulse that lay just beneath the fabric, as she whispered back,  
"Do you love me Emma?"  
She brushed the hair aside from Regina's face and smiled warmly.  
"Yes"  
Emma pushed her forward onto her knees and kissed her abdomen as she unbuttoned her pants. Her lips lingered over her thighs. Regina felt her warm breath as it grazed across her skin. She leaned into Emma as she kicked off the remainder of the barrier between her and this enchantress. Emma wrapped her bare legs around her and thrust her hips into her. Her strong arms held her tightly, her bare flesh encompassed every need, and her sweet lips could taste every inch of her. Where ever and when ever she wanted. Regina was in awe of how amazing she felt in Emma's immeasurable embrace. Her hands knew all of her private desires. They knew just where to be soft, where to be rough, and where to make her feel completley absorbed. She held Emma enduringly as they lingered in a long passionate kiss. Regina never felt a single thing in her life better than her bare skin captivated in Emma's touch. She pushed her hand further down Emma's waiste and let her fingers linger over her. Regina pressed her lips soundly to Emma's as she slipped her fingers inside of her and discovered her fully saturated. Emma enhaled the intoxicating aroma of her soft, dark hair deeply and moaned sweetly in her ear as Regina pushed gracefully inside of her. Emma felt her skillfull caress as her body rippled at this pleasure game between them and how it increased in carnal lust with each passing moment. Regina could make no comparrison to the feeling of Emma writhing in her arms. How she desperatley clung to her every motion. Emma's breathing increased and her nails dug into Regina's back and neck. Regina felt her muscles tighten on the inside. She pulled her fingers out and rubbed her gently. Emma moaned softly and continued to seek out Regina sweet kiss, but Regina moved lower and her tounge laid bare her intentions in this exclusive submission. Emma felt the bitter cold world outside slip away as Regina's ravishing kiss subdued her whole body.

She cried out passionantley at Regina's flawless motion ensnaring her every nerve. Her body shook wildly as Regina's tougne and lips ripped away her restraint. Emma's hands gripped her shoulders and the back of her neck as Regina tightened her grip on Emma's tense legs. She moaned Regina's name breathlessly as she began to faulter to her kiss. Her muscles couldn't take the impact of her exquisite embrace. Her loins connected perfectly with Regina's will. She felt her body immerse into this surreptuois hold. Her muscles seized, she tried to hold on to this burning pleasure but her hands wrapped around Regina's neck and she cried out in unbelievable passion. Regina held on to her as Emma released several times. She whimpered as Regina slowed her rythmn and kissed the inside of her thighs. She ran her fingers softly over her hips as Emma tried to catch her breath. Emma sat up and pulled Regina to her lips. Regina leaned into her laying her softly on the pillow once again. Emma ran her hands all over her as her chest pounded and waves of pleasure continued to ripple through her. Regina laid her head between Emma's breasts and listened to her heart beat while letting her hand slowly stroke her side. She closed her eyes and pressed her nose and lips to her skin. She breathed her in intensly as Emma's body began to calm. She laid beside her and wrapped her leg around her. Her hands slid from her sides to her backside smoothly. She fell hard into Emma kiss, pushing her hips against hers. Regina knew any sadness in her soul was slipping away with each moment she spent wrapped in Emma's intangible clutch. She let her fingers slip between Emma's legs and she thrust her fingers inside of her once more. Emma lightly whimpered in her ear as Regina slowly and steadily slipped in and out of her. Emma's hand gripped Regina's breast firmly and her teeth clenched her neck. She pushed her hair back behind her ear again and let her palm linger on the side of her neck as she whispered in her ear,  
"Regina, I'm... I, love you."

Regina felt her clench tightly around her fingers. Her thighs weakened and she gripped her whole body as though her life depended on this subtle seduction. Regina smiled as Emma's lips trembled against her's and she released suddenly but with an impressionable regard. Emma let her body fall weakly into her enduring kiss. Her hands explored every divine curve of Regina's magnificent frame. She pushed her leg inbetween Regina's legs and felt a warm rush of moisture. She smiled and giggled a little as she continued to kiss her. Regina caught her breath for a moment and said,  
"Sorry, you had me at whiskey."  
Emma laughed with her whole body as her candor and genuine smile touched her deeply. She starred hopelessly into her beautiful imperial brown eyes and kissed her warmly. She rolled Regina over and ran her hands wistfully down her sides. She teased her lips and sauntered a moment bound to this eager gaze. Emma ran her fingers over her cheek as Regina leaned forward and whispered into her ear,  
"I love you too."  
She laid back down and Emma felt an incredible rush as her hand brushed her cheek and Regina pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips felt like satin against her's. Emma let her mouth wander lower down her neck. Her lips trembled as she kissed lightly down Regina's breast. She pushed her hands down to the inside of her thighs. Emma encompassed her breast and rubbed her hand slowly down her loins until her fingers slipped inside of her only to find her absolutley soaked. Regina moaned as her body hungered intensley for this. Her touch was profoundly wonderful. Regina gripped the bed post with one hand and let the other entangled itself in Emma's silky blonde hair. Her body pressed cravingly into her. Emma wasted no time in her efforts to taste her as she licked her torso down to her waiste. She kissed both of her hips and let her lips rest just above her fingers as she thrust deeper inside of her. Regina dug her nails deep into Emma's neck as her kiss caused Regina's hips to shake and push forward, she moaned desperatley without restraint,  
"Emma."

The sound of her name leaving her lips excited Emma as she increased her stamina. Her legs shook and tightened around her. Regina felt her nerves electrify as Emma's tongue and fingers gratified her every inch. She felt her everywhere now. Her hand gripped Emma's shoulder in a last attempt to hold her here. It was no use she cried her name as her body climaxed several times. Emma didn't miss a single beat and she had taken her. Regina let her rigid muscles collapse into her remarkable kiss. Her skin was slightly sweaty and she leaned up and pulled Emma immediatley to her lips and kissed her passionately. Her body was warm and Regina felt a chill as she shivered a little. Emma pressed into her with her scortching flesh. She laid next to her and wrapped her legs around her. Regina smiled and caressed her cheek. She kissed every corner of her face as their hands wandered each other. Emma shivered slightly and Regina noticed.  
"Hang on"  
She said as she stood up and retrieved the blanket and the bottle of whiskey. Emma took in her ravishing frame as Regina tilted the bottle back and took a sip. The shadows from the fire danced across her beautiful naked body and Emma couldn't help but smile ear to ear. She was absolutely stunning. She took extra effort to burn this image of her in her memory. Regina smiled as she walked toward the bed. She let her eyes travel Emma's exquisite frame. She licked her lips and handed her the bottle. Emma took a drink as Regina climbed back into bed and covered them with the blanket. Emma coughed slightly from the whiskey and handed it back to Regina. She sat the bottle on the floor and laid her head on Emma's chest. She caressed her soft skin and held her close. Emma breathed her in and rubbed her head with her finger tips. Regina placed her chin in the middle of her chest and looked up at her smiling as she said,  
"I'll keep you warm, if you promise to hold me close."  
"I couldn't let go if I tried."

Regina kissed her nose and ran her fingers through her hair. She hoovered over her and let her hands slide down her breasts. Emma felt completely enthralled in her alluring touch. The pressure she felt in her muscles from the weight of her warm naked body fullfilled a deep need in her heart and every fiber of her being. Regina pressed her lips to her neck and laid beside her. She reached for Emma's hand and intwined her fingers into hers. She pushed their hands down in between their legs. Regina rubbed her palms and let her fingers slide gently inside of her. Emma inhaled quickly and locked her lips firmly to Regina's. Emma pushed her hand in between her legs and rubbed her fingers gently against her. Regina sunk her teeth into her neck as Emma urged into her. Emma searched her eyes as they lingered between pleasure and pain. Emma felt her shake in this divine moment. She pushed harder into her touch and held her lips a mear inch away from Regina's as her breathing became labored. She was so close now, she felt her gentle crys of pleasure surge through her every nerve. Each one returned in a soft humming against her firm breasts. She felt Regina swell with enthusiam. She moaned louder and cried her name just to say out loud once more what dared not slip from her lips but in a dream.  
"Emma."  
Her sweet voice filling her ears and the feel of her body releasing into her made Emma do just the same. She fell weak and sensitive into her loving hold. Emma kissed her deeply as they breathed harshly against one another. Regina wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. Her kiss laid heavily into Emma who submitted as Regina climbed on top of her. She reached down and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and leaned up on her knees.  
She tipped the bottle back and took a drink. Her statuesque frame hovering over her was quite the pleasing view. Her breasts were firm and supple. Her perfectly shaped abs that curved into her lovely hips. Emma took the opportunity and sat up. She ran her hands up her sides and gripped her backside while kissing her hips. It was her taste that drove her to this craving for her flesh. Nothing had ever tasted so good, or felt so good. Regina knew how to please every single one of her senses. Her scent was intoxicating, her voice was music to her ears and her disposition, and the sight of her always made Emma's heart skip a beat.

Regina tilted her head back and giggled as Emma nibbled at her stomach. Emma grabbed her breast firmly with one hand and the bottle with the other. She took a drink and laid back down. She smiled at Regina and tilted the bottle over her belly button. Regina leaned down and let her tongue slide down to her belly button. The whiskey was cold but her mouth was warm and Emma laughed as she ran her fingers through her soft dark hair. Regina smiled and kissed her hands.  
"I take it you're not such a light weight after all."  
Regina said raising her brow. Emma rolled her eyes smiling,  
"As long as you normally don't shot whiskey for brunch."  
Regina scrunched her nose and said,  
"It depends on who I'm meeting for bunch."  
"We should have had brunch a long time ago."  
Emma said smiling as Regina nodded.

She laid down next to her and they kissed for some time. Emma starred into her eyes and played with her hair. Regina ran her fingers up and down Emma's back and arms. Emma leaned on her head on her arm and looked at Regina concerned.  
"So what happens when the storm passes?"  
Regina looked in her eyes and smiled.  
"I don't know but, now that we,"  
She closed her eyes and kissed Emma's hand.  
"We can't go back to the way it was. We can't, I wouldn't give you up."  
Emma kissed her passionately then whispered in her ear,  
"Good, because I'm hopelessly in love with you and I don't know what we are going to do about our boyfriends."  
Regina laid her head on Emma's chest and fell asleep listening to her heart beat. 


End file.
